User blog:Mochizou/Missing
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 7 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock II.'episode 8.'Missing Where's Tori? That was the question on everyone's mind. What was thought to be a simple absense has turned into a desperate situation. A teenage girl is missing and no one knows where she is. Outskirts of Town 'Ash: '''TORI!! '''Kieran: '''TORI! ''The kids have joined the police and family in a search and rescue operation to help find their missing friend. The temperature's dropped, it's past midnight and the teens are starting to feel it 'Kieran: '''Can you see Tori anywhere? '''Ash: '''I can barely see anything, let alone Tori '''Kieran: '''It's getting too cold, we need to go back soon '''Ash: '''Just five more minutes '''Kieran: '''Be careful Ash. Please. '''Ash: '''It's ok. We just have to keep looking ''Nearby 'Lizzy: '''TORI! '''Yazzy: '''TORI!! '''Lizzy: '''Where the fuck is she? TORI!!! '''Yazzy: '''Where'd Gegi go? '''Lizzy: '''She had to go home. It was too cold for her health. '''Yazzy: '''We should stop soon. We're gonna lose focus and fall. '''Lizzy: '''It's ok. We have to ke- ''Lizzy screams and falls 'Yazzy: '''Lizzy are you ok?!?! '''Lizzy: '''I'm fine. I just tripped. I'm ok. '''Yazzy: '''Come on, let's get back. We can't find her tonight. ''The next morning 'Lizzy: '''Come on guys. Wake up! '''Kieran: '''Lizzy, it's 6am ''Lizzy kicks Kieran 'Lizzy: '''Get up! '''Yazzy: '''What are we doing? '''Lizzy: '''We're going searching '''Ash: '''This early? '''Lizzy: '''We've got to find her as soon as possible. '''Ash: '''I know. We all want to find her but we can't find her if we're exhausted. We've barely had 5 hours sleep. '''Lizzy: '''Come on! ''They all groan but reluctantly get moving. It was decided as soon as Tori had been reported missing to them that they would stay together in one house - Lizzy's, which would allow them to spend as much time as possible to search for Tori. It's been three days since '' '''Ash: '''Is Gegi meeting us? '''Lizzy: '''She's not awake yet '''Kieran: '''Lucky for some '''Lizzy: '''Shut the fuck up ''Lizzy kicks Kieran 'Lizzy: '''I'll message her when she's awake. '''Kieran: '''I can't stay over tonight. I need to be back at my apartment for the the electrician '''Ash: '''You're not searching with us tonight? '''Police Officer: '''No one is '''Everyone: '''Eh? '''Police Officer: '''We're calling off the night search. It's been unproductive and the weather is against us. At this point, we're unlikely to find her nearby so we'll be moving to new methods '''Yazzy: '''Can we still search? '''Police Officer: '''We'd rather you didn't. Without a proper Search & Rescue team to aid you, the risk to you would be too much. We don't want to have to be searching for you either '''Lizzy: '''So what do we do? '''Police Officer: '''Remain vigilant. Keep searching in your spare time, ask around, search places nearby that she likes to visit. Go back to school ''They go quiet 'Police Officer: '''We appreciate all your help but you've been off school for three days and you should be getting back there. Let us handle the hard searches. '''Ash: '''We want to help '''P/O: '''We know and you have. She's lucky to have friends like you guys. I don't know of any other's that would go this far for a friend. '''Kieran: '''She's our best friend and we all love her. We'd do anything to help her. '''P/O: '''Just keep looking out for her. Don't go crazy in your searching, be safe and hopefully we'll all find her. ''The policeman walks off and the teens are left to ponder his words 'Yazzy: '''What do we do now? '''Lizzy: '''We're not giving up! '''Ash: '''But Lizzy-- '''Lizzy: '''NO! We may not be able to do the big searches but that doesn't mean we can't not search. We can still walk around the area at night. '''Kieran: '''Lizzy... '''Lizzy: '''I don't want to give up! '''Ash: '''We're not giving up, we all want her home. You heard the policeman. The searches aren't likely to do anything anymore. It just becomes dangerous for us and Tori wouldn't want us hurt. '''Yazzy: '''She's right. We're just as desperate as you to find her Lizzy, trust me, but please try and think rationally. Exhausting ourselves to find her isn't going to do anyone any good '''Lizzy: '''I still want to search tonight. Just tonight. And then I'll scale it down '''Ash: '''I'll come with you. Make sure you've got someone with you. '''Lizzy: '''Thank you ''Gegi's House 'Yazzy: '''So that's what he had to say '''Gegi: '''That's awful. Do they not think we're gonna find her? '''Yazzy: '''I think it's just standard procedure with stuff like this '''Gegi: '''We're not gonna stop looking are we? '''Yazzy: '''No, of course we not going to. But we're not going to be doing the big searches anymore. Just asking around, searching after school and at weekends and stuff. '''Gegi: '''That's good to hear. Thanks for telling me '''Yazzy: '''It's fine. I better get going to be honest. '''Gegi: '''See ya later ''Yazzy leaves as Gegi's phone rings 'Gegi: '''Hello.....Yeah....Ok.....But everything's ok right? Are you sure? Do you need me to do anything? Ok, I'll keep an eye out ''Later that night 'Lizzy: '''Thanks again for coming '''Ash: '''It's all good. I'd rather you had some company. '''Lizzy: '''You don't need to do that, you could have been with Kieran or something '''Ash: '''I'm here for you, for Tori. Besides, Kieran's been nothing but distant when we're not at school, I don't know what's wrong. '''Lizzy: '''He's just an idiot, there's a whole bunch of things wrong with him '''Ash: '''Be nice '''Lizzy: '''Hey Ash '''Ash: '''Yeah? '''Lizzy: '''Do you think we'll find her? '''Ash: '''Of course '''Lizzy: '''Be honest. Do you really think she's going to turn up? '''Ash: '''Look, I can't say for certain she'll return but I don't see why she wouldn't. I really do think she'll come home. '''Lizzy: '''I don't even know where she could be '''Ash: '''We'll find her ''As the two walk through the town they walk past Kieran's apartment 'Lizzy: '''Hey, isn't that Kieran's place? '''Ash: '''Yeah '''Lizzy: '''Why are all the lights off? '''Ash: '''I don't know. Maybe he's not in? '''Lizzy: '''I thought he said that he had to be in for the electrician '''Ash: '''Maybe he's gone? '''Lizzy: '''I'll ask him tomorrow '''Ash: '''No don't '''Lizzy: '''Why not? '''Ash: '''Just leave him be for once. '''Lizzy: '''But- '''Ash: '''Please, for me. '''Lizzy: '......Ok A couple of days later 'Hunter: '''You're back! '''Lizzy: '''Fuck off '''Hunter: '''Nice to see you too. Did you find her '''Yazzy: '''Not yet. We're still looking '''Hunter: '''I hope she turns up soon. ''Kieran walks in to the club. Lizzy burts into laughter 'Lizzy: '''What the hell happened to you? ''On Kieran's cheek is a small cut surrounded by a huge bruise '''Kieran: '''Oh I-I, uh, I fell over Category:Blog posts